Chills
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Matt had spent a long time staring at that window, at the world turned white. Tabitha had to know what made the frosty wrather captivate him so much. Seamountshipping drabble


Matt must have been staring out the window for hours. In that time, Tabitha had managed to comb his bed head until it looked somewhat decent, iron his clothing and put it on, and prepare a breakfast of chocolate chip muffins and hot chocolate. In that time, Matt hadn't so much as moved, not even when Tabitha yelled for him to come lick the spoon on the muffin batter.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked, padding into the living room of the small house that they now shared. They had only been living together for a short time, since the two had decided to live their lives in a whole new way. He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Matt didn't reply for a moment, just stared further out into the yard.

"Look, breakfast is ready and the muffins taste much better hot than they do cold."

Matt grunted and turned away. "I was just looking outside."

Though Matt hadn't moved, the snow outside had. What had once been a light sprinkle now completely covered the ground. The world had become a mess of white in a short time, and looked to continue that way for a number of hours.

Tabitha huffed, glad that he had worn his thickest red sweater that day. "I was hoping that the weather report would be wrong."

Matt laughed. "You would think that after breaking into the weather institute that you would actually trust them."

Tabitha looked down to his hot chocolate, cheeks slightly reddening. "Well, now that you've finally wrenched yourself away from the window, why don't you come in and have breakfast with me? The muffins are fresh and warm out of the oven."

For a moment, Matt's eyes wondered over to the window again. He turned back and walked forward. "They smell good."

Tabitha nodded.

Once they were inside the kitchen and seated, Matt's eyes turned to the kitchen window. Tabitha made sure to sit to where he himself couldn't see it, and devoted his full attention to his breakfast. It was, after all, the most important meal of the day.

"Tabitha," Matt said, suddenly breaking the man from his concentration on his food. "Why do you not like snow?"

Tabitha turned silent, his eyes locked on Matt's own. "I don't hate snow!" His words came out in a rush.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"It's just frozen water," Tabitha said. "Cold, frozen water that sticks to the windows like dust and makes my clothes wet." Tabitha paused, waiting for Matt to make some sort of remark, which never actually came. "I don't hate it, but I don't love it either."

"Oh," was Matt's reply before he quickly devoured another muffin in one bite, and then proceeded to wash it down with a cup of coffee. He finished half of the mug in one sip.

The two turned silent once more, though Tabitha could no longer focus on his food as easily. Matt's eyes had turned from the window to him, and his gaze was just as powerful and strong and Matt's muscles were.

"So does that mean you won't go have a snowball fight with me?"

Tabitha froze. After a few moments, he blinked, the words repeating in his mind. "You want me to what?"

"You know," Matt said, gesturing his hands around him. "You pack a ball of snow together and throw it at people." He grinned. "Just not at me. Shelley texted me earlier saying that she wanted to have a snowball fight against me, and I figured that you could come with me."

Tabitha blinked once more.

Matt just kept smiling, acting as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

"You know," Tabitha finally said, "if you do have this silly snowball fight of yours, you'd actually have to put a shirt on for once."

Matt laughed, the sound filling the room. "That's all you're worried about?"

"What do you mean?" Tabitha's cheeks reddened. "It's hard not to worry about you, you know."

Matt grinned. "I just thought you would be scared that we would lose. Shelley has a really good aim."

Tabitha's face must have been as red as his sweater. "Why would you think that?"

"Just an idea of mine," Matt replied.

"Oh, I can throw things when I want to!" Tabitha stood up and raced towards his room. "Just let me throw on an extra sweater, some mittens, and a scarf! You should too!"

"Of course, my little Makuhita Man!" Matt replied, his voice warm. It was only when Tabitha was almost out of the room that he heard Matt chuckle and see a small grin form on his face from the corner of his eye.


End file.
